


Characteristics Of A Pack

by FallenQueen2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Pidge, Gen, Lance did not, No Sex, Not your typical A/B/O fic, Omega!Hunk, Omega!Keith, Omega!Shiro, Shocking I know, the others saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: After saving another planet, the five Paladins have a talk with its ruler and Lance discovers something new about him.





	Characteristics Of A Pack

“Interesting, how very interesting.” The leader of Alphan Five’s eyes went wide with interest as he took in the sight of the Paladin’s, who were still clad in their armour. The diplomatic talks had just ended; Allura and Coran were off talking with the planet’s lead scientists. 

“May I inquire to what you have found interesting Lord Cabih?” Shiro asked curiously. 

“Of course Black Paladin. In our culture we have different categories that each of our citizen’s fall under. Alpha, Beta and Omega.” Cabih explained, gesturing two of his soldier’s forward. 

“I am an Alpha, we are leaders and protector’s of the pack so to speak. We are the ones who are strong for the pack; we make decisions for the greater good and Alphas are protective by nature. They are hardwired to protect their pack no matter what.” Cabih expanded.

“I am a Beta, we are what we like to call neutral. We are not leaders and protectors like Alpha’s and not caring and protective like Omega’s. We like to think we are the sane one’s who keep the other two balanced out when their instincts get the best of them.” The solider on the left grinned making the ruler chuckle good-naturedly like this had happened numerous times in the past. 

“Omega’s are as said before are caring and extremely protective of what we consider our’s. Our bodies like Alpha’s are different from Beta’s but that is just the way it is. Omega’s can be just as strong as Alpha’s or stronger when what theirs is threatened and balance the Alpha’s out, usually in each pack there is a Alpha’s mate and an Omega’s mate. They are the leader’s of the pack and they are the pack’s protector and caretaker’s.” The final solider said proudly making the other two smile at her, pride evident in their faces and it was obvious they were all of the same pack. 

“Now what I found interesting is that you have a single Alpha and single Beta in your group while the remaining three are Omega’s. It is strange, but not unheard of.” Cabih circled back to his original point. 

“Can we inquire as to who is the Alpha and Beta Lord Cabih?” Shiro asked interested, glancing around at his fellow Paladin’s who were all showing interest on his face.

“Of course Black Paladin. Your Beta is the Green Paladin.” Cabih nodded at Pidge who grinned knowingly like they had already figured that out.

“You Blue Paladin are the Alpha of this pack.” Cabih pointed at Lance with a large smile on his face. 

“What? Me?” Lance gaped as he pointed to himself in disbelief. 

“Yes Blue Paladin, you exhibit all of the mentioned Alpha like traits, it is obvious that you are very protective of your pack and would do anything to protect them. As we witnessed in your battle today.” Cabih smiled while Lance shook his head silently, still unbelieving. 

“I can see it.” Hunk spoke up, dropping his arm around Lance’s shoulders with a beaming smile on his face. 

“What?” Lance squeaked, feeling his cheeks heating up at the praise from the other Paladin.

“Yeah it makes sense.” Keith nodded his head, arms crossed over his arms. 

“You have all the traits Lance.” Shiro agreed and Lance felt his jaw drop open.

“I don’t understand, but okay…” Lance murmured. 

“I am sorry if this has caused you discomfort Blue Paladin, but that is just what we see in you.” Cabih said apologetically sensing that he may have disturbed something with Lance and the others. 

“I’ll have one of my soldier’s show you where you can rest and refresh while you await the rest of your pack.” 

“Thank you Lord Cabih.” Shiro smiled at the ruler before following the mentioned solider out of the throne room. 

“Three Omega’s in one pack.” The solider turned to look at the Paladin’s behind him with in a glint in his eyes that set something in Lance on edge. 

“Looks like.” Keith said simply, side eyeing Lance who had just stepped closer to him, their arms brushing. 

“I bet you all bend over to whatever Alpha walks by.” The solider, the now obvious Alpha sneered, as he looked Shiro up and down. 

Before anyone could react the solider was slammed violently against the wall, Lance’s hand tight around his throat and a snarl escaping from his mouth. 

“They don’t bend over for ANYONE let alone a pathetic excuse of an Alpha like you.” Lance growled, not sure what was taking over him but all he was seeing was a red haze and the need to protect what was his. 

“Now I’m sure we can find our own way to our room, run along before I show you why your Lord Cabih characterized me as an Alpha and as a born and raised Alpha you should know better than to fuck with what is another’s Alpha.” Lance squeeze tightly for a moment before releasing and stepping back, keeping himself in front of the other Paladins. He realized he was still growling even when the solider disappeared from sight. 

“Lance, he’s gone. You stopped him from coming near us.” Shiro’s voice was like a calming wave that washed over Lance, snapping him out of the red haze he had been in moment’s prior. 

“Oh, so that’s why I was pegged as an Alpha.” Lance said simply before his knees gave out and let his head tip back. He was glad when he felt Hunk’s strong, familiar arms wrap around him with a quiet ‘whoa!’

“We’re just glad you can see it now.” Keith said his hand stroking through Lance’s messy hair when Hunk heaved him up into his arms, to cradle him against his chest. 

“Now just let the pack Omega’s take care of you.” Shiro smiled, obvious humor but real care could be heard in his voice. 

“And the badass Beta, I’m neutral but oh do I have idea’s on revenge on that stuck up Alpha.” Pidge piped up grinning when they spotted a smile crossing Lance’s face at their words. 

“Sounds good to me.” Lance agreed as he buried his face against Hunk’s neck in an easy, familiar move. He closed his eyes and focused on the nice sense of calm and home as the Paladin’s moved forward as one solid unit, a pack.


End file.
